


doot doot it's time for flute

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating with flutes, Crack, Flute sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: flute time.





	doot doot it's time for flute

Shinkai loved his flute. Anyone who knew him would tell you he'd rarely be seen without it, and the songs he played on it were revered throughout the six stars.

Little did anyone know, though, that Shinkai's flute was responsible for him making _ other _ beautiful sounds… Sounds that no-one else was allowed to hear. 

* * *

With practiced haste, Shinkai coated the end of his instrument (as in the flute, not _ his instrument) _with oil, after preparing himself diligently. Holding his breath, he finally pushed it in, shuddering as a moan swept through him.

"O- Oh… Is this true pleasure? _ Who knows," _he cried. He began to thrust the flute, whimpering softly as the various metal bits caused a nice bit of friction. "Oh… By Sirena… Don't stop…"

"Shinkai?"

Shinkai froze. After a moment, he turned towards the door. Had he left it open in his lust-fuelled haste?

Sardinia stared at him from the doorway, mouth agape and tears staining his cheeks. 

"I thought you loved only me…"

And with that, he fled. Shinkai tried to stumble to his feet, but alas, the flute inside him made it quite a difficult task.

_ Oh, Stars_, he thought (and contrary to popular opinion, he _ did _ actually think). _ If it's a choice between Sardinia and my beloved flute… _

As if it were acting of its own accord, Shinkai's flute plunged slightly deeper as he shifted on his knees, eliciting a high-pitched moan. 

It seemed the choice had already been made for him.

Sardinia would wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> doot


End file.
